


"The Feline Dilemma"

by talesyoutellyourfriends



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesyoutellyourfriends/pseuds/talesyoutellyourfriends
Summary: That time Gordon finally got a cat...





	"The Feline Dilemma"

**Author's Note:**

> I waited so long for the episode (they advertised it during 'Into the Fold' but no mention ever was made until 'New Dimensions') that Gordon asked if it was cool for him to have a cat on the Orville. I knew I had to write a little something seeing everyone on the crew seemed cool with the idea.

                 Lt. Gordon Malloy hastily entered the bridge with his arms behind his back. He had the biggest smile, grinning from ear to ear.

                “What are you so happy about?” Lt. Cmdr. John LaMarr asked the helmsman.

                “You’ll never guess what I got…” Gordon said with glee.

                “What do you have behind your back?”

                “Everyone I would like you to me the newest addition to our little crew.” Gordon revealed what he had behind his back. It was a cat, and orange tabby with green eyes to be exact. Lt. Alara Kitan squealed with joy running over to see the furry creature. “His name is Mr. Whiskers.”

                “Lt. Malloy is this the creature you referred to as a ‘cat’ the other day.” Lt. Cmdr. Bortus asked

                “Yep.” Gordon replied as Alara petted the feline. Bortus joined the two. He petted the cat as well.

                “It is…vibrating and making an odd noise.” Bortus pointed out. The cat then licked his hand. This confused Bortus. “Did the ‘cat’ just try to ‘taste’ me?”

                “No man, that is just the way cats show affection. That means it like you.” John said getting up to take part in the commotion. Isaac joined the group.

                “It is an odd creature.” Isaac pointed out. “And you find joy in ‘petting’ it?”

                “You should try it.” John pointed out, scratching the cat behind the ear. Isaac stretched out his hand. The cat nestled its head in his hand, begging for its chin to be scratched, Isaac did so.

                “How in the world did Captain Mercer and Commander Grayson sign off on you getting a cat?” Alara asked Gordon. Gordon froze.

                “Uh…about that…” Gordon started.

                “Gordon?” John looked at the Lieutenant. “They do know about this right?”

                “Maybe…”

                “Dude they are so going to kill you.” John said as the control room doors opened. It was Ed and Kelly. Gordon quickly ran to his post as did the others. He slipped the cat under the control panel out of sight. Ed and Kelly looked to one another knowing something was up.

                “Alright, what did you do this time?” Kelly asked the group.

                “Ah, Commander, Captain good morning.” Gordon flashed a smile welcoming the two. John shook his head knowing that, that specific response would confirm their suspicions.

                “What did you do?”

                “Nothing I swear.”

                “Oh really then why is there a cat in my chair?” Ed said taking a sip from his coffee cup pointing to Mr. Whiskers who was sitting in the command chair. The cat was purring with merriment. He looked up at the Captain and let out a small welcoming meow. Kelly smirked a little.

                “Well would you look at that we’ve got a bridge cat now!” Gordon laughed nervously.

                “Gordon…” Ed warned

                “Surprise?” Gordon shrugged.

                “What’s its name?” Kelly gave in as the cat jumped to her chair. She petted it on the head.

                “Mr. Whiskers.”

                “Really? Mr. Whiskers?” Ed tried not to laugh as he brushed off the cat hairs from his chair.

                “Yeah, really.” Gordon sound hurt by that statement.

                “I think it’s cute.” Kelly said picking up the furry newcomer.

                “Can we keep him please?” Alara interjected.

                “I would like more time to do more research on ‘Mr. Whiskers’.” Isaac agreed.

                “I too would like to see Mr. Whiskers stay.” Bortus confirmed. The others looked to John.

                “Mr. Whiskers’ a cool cat. No objections from me.” John acknowledged.

                “This isn’t a vote.” Ed shook his head. “There are rules…”

                Mr. Whiskers jumped into Ed’s lap, circling around and curling up into a ball, ready to take a cat nap.       

                “Aw, he likes you.” Gordon said teasingly. Ed gave into the idea.

                “Fine, he can stay.”

                “Yes…”

                “Only if it doesn’t affect our day to day operations.”

                “Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Update: There is an art piece that is out there inspired by this story check it out here: https://www.facebook.com/SRSchockArt/posts/1307584112680244


End file.
